


partition

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo and Shige share a limo.





	partition

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (dressup) and donation.

At the time, it seemed like a good idea to share a limo to the black-tie function to which they were both invited. Just because they’re not in the same group anymore doesn’t mean they’re estranged, meeting up every now and then to hang out and make fun of their group mates. When Ryo suggested they should arrive in a limo like high-class douchebags, Shige was wholly on board, and that was that.

Now, Ryo is seriously regretting his life choices as Shige sits a comfortable distance away from him, suit and tie neatly in place. He’s sure grown up a lot, Ryo notices, becoming more of a man his age than the youthful boy the Jimusho would like to keep him as forever. He still acts like an old man twice his age, Ryo muses in amusement, though that doesn’t make him any less attractive.

“Driver, roll up the partition please,” Shige calls to the front, and Ryo watches as the divider between the pair of them and the front of the limo solidifies. He blinks, suddenly aware of Shige’s close proximity that doesn’t seem that far anymore, turning to find Shige adjusting the knot of his tie.

“It felt creepy to know he’s listening to everything,” Shige explains. Ryo figures that his face looks questioning, perhaps irritated, and starts to explain himself until it occurs to him that he doesn’t actually know why he’s affected by Shige’s request for privacy.

“You look good tonight,” is what Ryo says instead, blurting out the words like the most awkward human being alive, but Shige’s face breaks into a grin, pleased at the praise. The expression completes the ensemble, actually, and Ryo feels things that he’s only felt in dance clubs with girls and— “Oh.”

“Oh?” Shige responds, tilting his head inquisitively, and a magnetic force beyond the capacity of Ryo’s control pulls him closer, scooting about halfway between them and staring at Shige’s hand still on his tie. “Did I fuck it up or something? Can you fix it for me?”

“You look _really_ good,” Ryo says again, giving Shige approximately three seconds to figure it out before reaching for the tie himself, looping it around his fingers to get a good grip, and yanking Shige forward. His haste has his aim a little off, hitting the corner of Shige’s mouth instead of straight on, but Shige’s not slow by any means and places both hands on Ryo’s face to correct the angle.

Shige’s a rough kisser, nothing like Ryo had expected the few times he’d entertained the possibility over the years. Shige knows what he’s doing, confident in his actions with absolutely no hesitation. Soon it feels like Shige’s more desperate than Ryo is, hands dropping to Ryo’s shoulders to fist his blazer and Ryo spares a thought to wrinkles before he turns his entire body and swings a leg over Shige’s lap.

“Fuck yes,” Shige hisses around Ryo’s tongue, both shoving at each other’s blazers until they’re draped over the seat Ryo had just vacated. “Don’t mess up my hair. It took me forty-five minutes to get ready.”

“Of course it did, you fucking priss,” Ryo grumbles, sliding his hand up Shige’s neck to touch his hair on purpose. Shige stops him halfway, shoving it between his legs instead, and now Ryo’s the one hissing at how hard Shige is already. “Damn, you like limos that much?”

“You look good too,” Shige replies, crushing their mouths together before Ryo points out that he’d only spent five minutes getting ready, including hair maintenance. Instead, he squeezes Shige through his pants, drinking down the low groans that die on his tongue, making him just as aroused.

He doesn’t know how much time they have, but that’s not at the front of his mind as he fights his way out of Shige’s mouth and drops to his knees. Shige’s frowning until he looks down, eyes darkening at the way Ryo shoves his thighs apart and reaches for his belt, which Ryo deftly opens along with the button and zipper.

Shige’s cock is in his mouth before his next breath, the tangy taste of precome on his tongue showing how turned on Shige really is. He looks even better like this, loosening his tie for more air as he struggles to keep his eyes open, watching Ryo suck him in and out. His fingers sift through Ryo’s hair and Ryo could care less, moving even faster from the encouragement.

“Get the fuck up here,” Shige growls, nearly pulling Ryo away by his hair, the sting making him even hotter as he crawls back up Shige’s legs to straddle them again. “Think you can ride me, or are you too old for that?”

“I’ll show you too old,” Ryo shoots back, reaching into the pocket of his blazer for a condom and his travel lube. “Don’t use too much, I don’t wanna feel gross all night.”

“I’ll use as much as I need to,” Shige says haughtily as Ryo shimmies out of one leg of his pants and underwear. His cock bumps Shige’s thigh and Shige frowns at the damp spot it leaves, but then Shige’s touching him and Ryo moans at how good those fingers feel around his flesh. “Don’t you dare come on my suit.”

“Shut up and get to it,” Ryo snaps, expecting Shige to mouth off some more, but the next thing he knows is those fingers now further between his legs and he’s already rolling his hips before the first one is all the way in. “I’m good, Shige, you can give me more.”

“Damn, I hope you move like that on me,” Shige barely speaks, his voice more air than depth as Ryo feels those eyes hot on him, enjoying his show.

“Call me old again,” Ryo tells him, but Shige responds with another finger and Ryo’s next noise is so loud that he seeks out Shige’s mouth just for a muffler. The partition may be up, but that doesn’t mean it’s soundproof.

Shige easily finds the right spot and Ryo’s hips are moving on their own, fucking himself on Shige’s fingers until a third joins the others and he has to move a little more slowly. Shige’s gasping into his mouth, clearly enjoying this as well, and Ryo reaches down to find him leaking, rolling on a condom before he can ruin his own clothes.

It’s Ryo who smacks Shige’s hand out of the way, shamelessly taking what he wants and sinking down onto Shige’s cock as carefully as he can manage. He can handle it, of course, but he still has to walk into a banquet after this. It feels so good though, being filled like this, and Shige’s audibly clawing at the seat on either side of him, biting his lip when Ryo lifts heavy eyelids to look at him.

“Okay,” Ryo says, and Shige sighs in relief as he grabs for Ryo’s hips. “Let’s go.”

He bounces so fast that his equilibrium can’t keep up, trusting Shige to keep him upright as he rocks back and forth in contrast with Shige’s upwards thrusts. It’s so hard and deep that Ryo can’t think, just feel as he angles himself perfectly and cries out without inhibition. Shige’s making noises too, low grunts that Ryo feels inside him and he moves even faster to hear more of them.

This time it’s Ryo who grabs Shige’s hand to put on his cock, choking on his breath when Shige wastes no time stroking him in time with their rhythm. It pulls Ryo forward, hands resting on Shige’s shoulders for balance and their mouths find each other once more, sloppy mid-coital kissing that is all heavy breaths and tongues. Ryo’s entire body tenses up and he’s coming before he can even process it, trembling all the way down to his toes while he tightens so much that he can feel Shige’s cock pulse inside him, accompanied by a low groan of his name.

Shige’s already bitching about his shirt when Ryo’s brain can function again, laughing out loud at the very noticeable stain. “Just keep your blazer buttoned, you’ll be fine,” he gasps as he rolls off of Shige and slumps along the seat.

“I’m never sharing a limo with you again,” Shige mutters, reaching for the club soda in the bar to make a feeble attempt at cleaning.

“We still have to go home,” Ryo points out, making enough effort to be decent and that’s it.

When the driver picks them up after the function, Shige instructs him to keep the partition up.


End file.
